Daily Poll
Just a daily poll to determine who OT likes in anime. Poll 1 Rozen Maiden: Sugintou Poll 2 Negima: Evangeline Poll 3 Lucky Star: Kagami Poll 4 KGNE: Mitsuki Poll 5: Higurashi: Rena Poll 6: Elfen Lied: Lucy Poll 7: Gunslinger Girl: Triela Poll 8: School Rumble: Eri Poll 9: Code Geass: C.C. Poll 10: Genshiken: Ogiue Poll 11: .hack//SIGN: Subaru Poll 12: School Days: Setsuna Poll 13: Azumanga Daioh: Osaka Poll 14: Air Gear: Simca Poll 15: Bleach: Yoruichi Day 16 FMA: Lust Day 17 Slayers: Lina Day 18: Haruhi Suzumiya: Yuki Day 19: Love Hina: Motoko Day 20: ARIA: Alicia Day 21: Excel Saga: Excel Day 22: Black Lagoon: Revy Day 23: Air: Haruko Day 24: FLCL: Haruko (lol) Day 25: Evangelion: Asuka Day 26: Clannad: Kyou Day 27: Moyashimon: Haruka Day 28: Bamboo Blade: Kirino Day 29: Kanon: Mai Day 30: Ai Yori Aoshi: Aoi Day 31: Pani Poni Dash!: Himiko (MAHO!) Day 32: Strawberry 100%: Satsuki Day 33: Haibane Renmei: Rakka Day 34: Rave Master: Julia Day 35: Minami-Ke: Kana Day 36: Hellsing: Ceras (no Rip Van Winkle votes) Day 37: YYH: Botan Day 38: Seto no Hanayome: San Day 39: King of Fighters: Kula Diamond Day 40: Ichigo Mashimaro: Anna Day 41: Girls Bravo: Kirie Day 42: Zero no Tsukaima: Siesta Day 43: Last Exile: Tatiana Day 44: CCS: Sakura Day 45: Tenchi Muyo: Ryoko Day 46: Baccano!: Miria Day 47: Mai HiME: Natsuki Day 48: TotA: Tear Day 49: Outlaw Star: Melfina Day 50: Toradora: Ami Day 51: Kannagi: Tsugumi Day 52: K-ON!: Yui Day 53: Persona 3: Aigis Day 54: Persona 4: Naoto Day 55: Final Fantasy 7: Tifa Day 56: Tales of Phantasia: Arche Day 57: Tsukihime: Aruceid Day 58: KnK: Shiki Day 59: Sailor Moon: Saturn Day 60: Star Ocean 2: Precis Day 61: Maria Watches Over Us: Sachiko Day 62: Basilisk: Okoi Day 63: Tales of Eternia: Farah Day 64: Spiral: Bonds of Reasoning: Hiyono Day 65: Ef: A Tale of Melodies / Memories: Chihiro Day 66: Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei: Chiri Day 67: Read or Die: Yomiko Day 68: TTGL: Nia Teppelin Day 69: Fate/Stay Night: Rin Tohsaka Day 70: Hayate no Gotoku: Hinagiku Day 71: Nanoha: Fate Testerossa Day 72: Shakugan no Shana: Shana Day 73: Touhou: Marisa Day 74: Disgaea: Flonne ' ' Rozen Maiden Day 1 ' ' Votes: 38 '' '' Suigintou - 22 Souseiseki - 5 Shinku - 4 Suiseiseki - 4 Hina Ichigo - 2 Kanaria - 1 ' ' Negima Day 2 ' ' Votes: 51 '' '' Evangeline - 15 Chisame - 7 Setsuna - 7 Nodoka - 5 Yue - 3 Chachamaru - 3 Chao - 2 Kaede - 2 Ako - 2 Asuna - 2 Natsumi - 1 Ku Fei - 1 Mana – 1 Lucky Star Day 3 ' ' Votes: 43 '' '' Kagami - 16 Konata - 6 Hiyori - 4 Tsukasa - 4 Patty - 3 Kuroi - 3 Minami - 3 Miyuki - 2 Ayano - 1 Hikage – 1 Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Day 4 ' ' Votes 33 '' '' Mitsuki - 14 Haruka - 10 Akane - 8 Mayu – 1 Higurashi Day 5 ' ' Votes: 57 '' '' Rena - 31 Shion - 8 Rika - 7 Mion - 6 Hanyuu - 3 Takano – 2 Elfen Lied Day 6 ' ' Votes: 42 Lucy - 25 Nana - 13 Mariko - 1 Kisaragi - 1 Mayu - 1 Yuka – 1 Gunslinger Girl Day 7 ' ' Votes: 26 '' '' Triela - 14 Rico - 5 Henrietta - 4 Elsa - 1 Claes - 1 Petra – 1 School Rumble Day 8 ' ' Votes: 51 '' '' Eri - 23 Yakumo - 18 Karin - 5 Tenma - 4 Itoko – 1 Code Geass Day 9 ' ' Votes: 73 '' '' C.C. - 36 Kallen - 21 Cornelia - 5 Nunnaly - 4 Shirley - 3 Milly - 3 Viletta – 1 Genshiken Day 10 ' ' Votes: 16 '' '' Ogiue - 9 Ohno - 5 Saki – 2 .hack//SIGN Day 11 ' ' Votes: 25 '' '' Subaru - 7 B.T. - 5 Mimiru - 5 Tsukasa - 4 Helba - 2 A20 - 1 Aura – 1 School Days Day 12 ' ' Votes: 24 '' '' Setsuna - 14 Kotonoha - 7 Nanami - 1 Sekai – 1 Hikari – 1 Azumanga Daioh Day 13 ' ' Votes: 33 '' '' Osaka - 22 Yomi - 3 Tomo - 3 Sakaki - 3 Kaorin - 1 Kagura – 1 Air Gear Day 14 ' ' Votes: 35 '' '' Simca - 15 Kururu - 12 Ringo - 6 Mikan – 2 Bleach Day 15 ' ' Votes: 51 '' '' Yoruichi - 17 Nemu - 11 Soi Fong - 5 Orihime - 4 Nanao - 3 Rangiku - 2 Nell - 2 Yachiru - 2 Lisa - 2 Momo - 1 Ururu - 1 Hiyori – 1 Day 16 Full Metal Alchemist ' ' Votes: 51 '' '' Lust - 15 Riza - 14 Rose - 7 Sciezka - 5 Winry - 4 Sloth - 2 Olivia - 1 RanFan - 1 Armstrong's Sister - 1 Izumi - 1 Day 17 Slayers ' ' Votes: 20 '' '' Lina - 11 Amelia - 3 Naga -3 Sylphiel - 2 Filia – 1 Day 18 Meloncholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ' ' Votes: 64 '' '' Yuki - 28 Haruhi - 14 Tsuruya - 12 Mikuru - 6 Ryoko - 3 Kyon's Sister – 1 Day 19 Love Hina ' ' Votes: 45 '' '' Motoko - 17 Shinobu - 10 Mutsumi - 6 Naru - 5 Su - 2 Kitsune - 2 Haruka - 2 Mutsumi – 1 Day 20 ARIA ' ' Votes: 11 '' '' Alicia - 5 Alice - 3 Akari - 2 Aika – 1 Day 21 Excel Saga ' ' Votes: 13 '' '' Excel - 7 Elgala - 3 Hyatt - 1 Roppamatsu II - 1 Miwa – 1 Day 22 Black Lagoon ' ' Votes: 39 '' '' Revy - 15 Roberta - 8 Balalaika - 8 Fabiola - 3 Sawyer - 2 Eda - 2 Shuenha - 1 Day 23 Air ' ' Votes: 13 '' '' Haruko - 5 Misuzu - 4 Minagi - 2 Kanna - 1 Michiru - 1 ' ' Day 24 FLCL ' ' Votes: 27 '' '' Haruko - 12 Ninamori - 7 Kitsurubami - 5 Mamimi – 3 Day 25 Evangelion ' ' Votes: 42 '' '' Asuka - 22 Rei - 12 Misato - 7 Maya – 1 Day 26 Clannad ' ' Votes: 49 '' '' Kyou - 18 Tomoyo - 11 Nagisa - 10 Kotomi - 5 Fuko - 3 Yukine - 1 Ryou – 1 Day 27 Moyashimon ' ' Votes: 10 '' '' Haruka - 5 Aoi - 4 Mary – 1 Day 28 Bamboo Blade ' ' Votes: 36 '' '' Kirino - 17 Tama - 8 Saya - 7 Azuma - 2 Miya-Miya - 2 Day 29 Kanon ' ' Votes: 23 '' '' Mai - 7 Makoto - 5 Nayuki - 5 Ayu - 4 Shiori – 2 Day 30 Ai Yori Aoshi ' ' Votes: 19 '' '' Aoi - 12 Tina - 4 Taeko – 3 Day 31 Pani Poni Dash! ' ' Votes: 14 '' '' Himiko - 5 Kurumi - 2 Rokugou - 2 Rei - 2 Beohimi - 1 Ichijou - 1 Becky – 1 Day 32 Strawberry 100 Percent ' ' Votes: 29 '' '' Satsuki - 17 Tsukasa - 7 Aya - 4 Yui - 1 Day 33 Haibane Renmei ' ' Votes: 15 '' '' Rakka: 8 Reki: 5 Nemu: 1 Hikari: 1 Day 34 Rave Master ' ' Votes: 9 '' '' Julia - 5 Elie - 3 Vernica – 1 Day 35 Minami-Ke ' ' Votes: 32 '' '' Kana - 14 Chiaki - 8 Haruka - 6 Uchida - 3 Touma – 1 Day 36 Hellsing ' ' Votes: 15 '' '' Ceras: 9 Integra: 6 Day 37 Yu Yu Hakusho ' ' Votes: 23 '' '' Botan - 8 Genkai - 6 Koto - 3 Yukina - 2 Keiko - 2 Kuroko - 1 Juri – 1 Day 38 Seto no Hanayome ' ' Votes: 29 '' '' San - 16 Lunar – 8 San’s Mom-2 Akeno - 1 Maki - 1 Mawari – 1 Day 39 King of Fighters ' ' Votes: 15 '' '' Kula Diamond: 7 Athena: 3 Whip: 1 B Jenet: 1 Fio: 1 Mai: 1 Vanessa: 1 Day 40 Ichigo Mashimaro ' ' Votes: 9 '' '' Anna: 4 Miu: 3 Nobue: 2 Day 41 Girls Bravo ' ' Votes: 13 '' '' Kirie - 7 Koyomi - 3 Risa - 2 Miharu - 1 Day 42: Zero no Tsukaima ' ' Votes: 15 '' '' Siesta - 6 Henrietta - 3 Agnes - 2 Tabitha - 1 Louise - 1 Cattlelya - 1 Kirche – 1 Day 43: Last Exile ' ' Votes: 13 '' '' Tatiana: 4 Alistar: 3 Delphine: 3 Sophia: 2 Alvis: 1 Day 44: Card Captor Sakura ' ' Votes: 20 '' '' Sakura: 14 Tomoyo: 5 Ruby Moon: 1 Day 45: Tenchi Muyo ' ' Votes: 29 '' '' Ryoko - 11 Washu - 6 Kiyone - 4 Mihoshi - 3 Sakuya – 2 Tsunami - 2 Ayeka - 1 Day 46: Baccano ' ' Votes: 16 '' '' Miria - 5 Nice - 4 Rachael - 3 Chane - 2 Ennis - 2 Day 47: My HiME ' ' Votes: 9 '' '' Natsuki - 5 Midori - 2 Nao - 1 Haruka – 1 Day 48: Tales of the Abyss ' ' Votes: 35 '' '' Tear 16 Natalia 12 Arietta 6 Noelle 1 Day 49: Outlaw Star ' ' Votes: 26 '' '' Melfina 9 Hot Ice Hilda 7 Aisha 7 Suzuka 3 Day 50: Toradora ' ' Votes: 29 '' '' Ami: 15 Minori: 8 Taiga: 6 Day 51: Kannagi ' ' Votes: 29 '' '' Tsugumi - 10 Nagi - 9 Zange/Hakua- 4 Takako- 4 Shino – 2 Day 52: K-ON! ' ' Votes: 72 '' '' Yui - 18 Mio - 17 Mugi - 12 Ritsu - 10 Azusa - 6 Ui - 4 Nodoka - 3 Sawako – 2 Day 53: Persona 3 ' ' Votes: 29 '' '' Aigis 11 Mitsuru 4 Yukari 4 Elizabeth 4 Toriumi 2 Fuuka 2 Chihiro 1 Chidori 1 Day 54: Persona 4 ' ' Votes: 36 '' '' Naoto 10 Chie 9 Yukiko 8 Rise 6 Nanako 3 Day 55: Final Fantasy 7 ' ' Votes: 31 '' '' Tifa 12 Yuffie 10 Aeris 4 Cissnei 2 Elena 2 Jenova 1 Day 56: Tales of Phantasia ' ' Votes: 13 '' '' Arche 12 Mint 1 Day 57: Tsukihime ' ' Votes: 42 '' '' Arcueid 16 Akiha 13 Kohaku 7 Ciel 3 Hisui 2 Sacchin 1 Day 58: Kara no Kyoukai ' ' Votes: 17 '' '' Shiki 10 Touko 4 Azaka 2 Fujino 1 Day 59: Sailor Moon ' ' Votes: 24 '' '' Saturn 7 Jupiter 5 Mercury 3 Mars 3 Venus 2 Queen Beryl 1 Moon 1 Neptune 1 Pluto 1 Day 60: 2/EX ' ' Votes: 15 '' '' Precis 7 Opera 5 Rena 2 Chisato 1 Day 61: Maria Watches Over Us ' ' Votes: 13 '' '' Sachiko 4 Yoshino 3 Yumi 3 Sei 2 Shimako 1 Day 62: Basilisk ' ' Votes: 10 '' '' Okoi 5 Akeginu 2 Hotarubi 2 Oboro 1 Day 63: Tales of Eternia ' ' Votes: 13 '' '' Farah 10 Meredy 3 Day 64: Spiral: Bonds of Reasoning ' ' Votes: 7 '' '' Hiyono 5 Madoka 2 Day 65: Ef: A Tale of Melodies / Memories ' ' Votes: 22 '' '' Chihiro 9 Miyako 5 Yuko 4 Kei 3 Mizuki 1 Day 66: Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei ' ' Votes: 34 '' '' Chiri 9 Kiri 7 Kafuka 3 Rin 3 Nami 3 Harumi 3 Kaere 2 Abiru 2 Ai 1 Meru 1 Day 67: ROD ' ' Votes: 17 '' '' Yomiko 12 Michelle 2 Wendy 2 Maggie 1 Day 68: TTGL ' ' Votes: 37 '' '' Nia 19 Yoko 8 Darry 4 Adiane 3 Kiyal 2 Leite 1 Day 69: Fate/Stay Night ' ' Votes: 87 '' '' Rin 36 Saber 33 Rider 10 Sakura 4 llya 2 Caster 2 Day 70: Hayate no Gotoku ' ' Votes: 46 '' '' Hinagiku 28 Nagi 6 Sakuya 5 Maria 3 Athena 1 Ayumu 1 Izumi 1 Miki 1 ' ' Day 71: Nanoha ' ' Votes: 58 '' '' Fate 20 Nanoha 17 Hayate 7 Signum 5 Vita 5 Teana 1 Caro 1 Shamal 1 Quattro 1 ' ' Day 72: Shakugan no Shana ' ' Votes: 27 '' '' Shana 22 Wilhelmina 3 Hecate 1 Ogata 1 ' ' Day 73: Touhou ' ' Votes: 60 '' '' Marisa 10 Reisen 7 Youmu 4 Suika 3 Remilia 3 Sakuya 3 Alice 3 China 3 Yuka 3 Flandre 2 Aya 2 Sanae 2 Reimu 2 Kaguya 2 Yukari 1 Utsuho 1 Cirno 1 Lunasa 1 Eirin 1 Patchouli 1 Nitori 1 Momiji 1 Shinki 1 Renko 1 ' ' 74: Disgaea ' ' Votes: 58 '' '' Flonne 25 Etna 24 Pleinair 5 Jennifer 3 Succubus 1 ' ' ' ' Series Vote Total Rankings ' ' 87 Votes '' '' Fate/Stay Night 73 Votes '' '' Code Geass 72 Votes '' '' K-ON 64 Votes '' '' Meloncholy of Haruhi Suzumiya 60 Votes '' '' Touhou 58 Votes '' '' Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Disgaea 57 Votes '' '' Higurashi 51 Votes '' '' Negima School Rumble Bleach Full Metal Alchemist 46 Votes '' '' Hayate no Gotoku 45 Votes '' '' Love Hina 43 Votes '' '' Lucky Star 42 Votes '' '' Elfen Lied Tsukihime 41 Votes '' '' Fate/Stay Night 39 Votes '' '' Black Lagoon 38 Votes '' '' Rozen Maiden 37 Votes '' '' TTGL 36 Votes '' '' Bamboo Blade Persona 4 35 Votes '' '' Air Gear Tales of the Abyss 34 Votes '' '' Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei 33 Votes '' '' Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Azumanga Daioh 32 Votes '' '' Minami-Ke 31 Votes '' '' Final Fantasy 7 29 Votes '' '' Strawberry 100 Percent Seto no Hanayome Tenchi Muyo Persona 3 Kannagi Toradora 27 Votes '' '' FLCL Shakugan no Shana 26 Votes '' '' Gunslinger Girl Outlaw Star 25 Votes '' '' .hack//SIGN 24 Votes '' '' School Days Sailor Moon 23 Votes '' '' Kanon Yu Yu Hakusho 22 Votes '' '' Spiral: Bonds of Reasoning 20 Votes '' '' Slayers Card Captor Sakura 19 Votes '' '' Ai Yori Aoshi 17 Votes '' '' Kara no Kyoukai ROD 16 Votes '' '' Genshiken Baccano 15 Votes '' '' Haibane Renmei Hellsing King of Fighters Zero no Tsukaima Star Ocean 2 14 Votes '' '' Pani Poni Dash 13 Votes '' '' Excel Saga Air Last Exile Girls Bravo Tales of Phantasia Tales of Eternia Maria Watches Over Us 11 Votes '' '' ARIA 10 Votes '' '' Moyashimon Basilisk 9 Votes '' '' Rave Master Ichigo Mashimaro My HiME 7 Votes '' '' Spiral: Bonds of Reasoning Category:Poll Topics